Saved from cold
by MrBardo
Summary: Hey. I'm new to and I just published my first fanfiction. It can be bad, but it's my first attempt. My English isn't perfect either, I am from The Netherlands. Please review, maybe I will make more fanfictions :) I don't own Sandy and Pashmina, but I do own Peterson, Raymond and Bardo. I wasn't sure about rating. Also I want tips, I would really appreciate your help!


It was a cold winter-evening. It was snowing very hard and it was very hard to see anything. Although, rivers weren't fully frozen, well, not every river. An orange hamster with black stripes, called Sandy, was walking in the cold. She was shivering but she just kept on walking.

"I don't need anybody, especially not that stupid brother. I don't care it's a little bit cold" Sandy said. She arrived at a river with a low amount of ice and sighed. "I wish I could be like an ice bear, so I don't have to care about the cold" she said a little bit sad. Suddenly Sandy heard a voice and looked around. Nobody. "W-Who is there? Hamtaro? Pashmina? Bijou?" she said, a little bit scared. It didn't took too long before a hamster stand right in front of her. "Like, who are you?" Sandy asked. The other hamster looked curious to Sandy. "Why do you want to know that?" he asked a little bit mad. "I.. I just.. You don't have to be so mean to me, you big bully!" Sandy answered mad. The other hamster got really mad and without thinking or saying anything he pushed Sandy into the river. Unfortunately, the ice broke and she fell into the river. The other hamster looked around and ran away as quick as possible. Sandy tried to get out of the river but it was too cold for her.

Many, many minutes went on. It was less snowing, but still it was very cold. Sandy could barely breathe, but nothing more, not even shout for help.

"And so on.. the thief was captured and needs to stay in prison for the next three months" another hamster said, who was walking to the same river as Sandy did. His name was Bardo, and he didn't notice anything of the cold. He arrived at the river and saw it was already broken. "Hmm.. this is impossible. Somebody got stupid and broke the ice and got into the river, but I doubt somebody would do it. I will just take a look" Bardo said and looked in the river. Suddenly he shocked as he saw Sandy in the river. "An hamster! I need to help her!" he said and grabbed Sandy's paw and took her out of the river. Barely she could talk. "T-thanks.. Feeling.. Cold…" she said. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. Sadly, it's a long walk, just stay close to me and I'll promise you'll be all right" Bardo answered and got Sandy closer to him. For the first time along the walk, Bardo noticed how cold it really was.

It took really long. Sandy was still very cold. She could talk better every time, but could still barely breathe. "You don't feel very good. I hope.. I hope this winter is over soon. Anyways, what's your name?" Bardo said. "My name.. is Sandy.. and your name.. is?" Sandy answered, still shivering. "My name is Bardo. You're lucky I passed by, or else.. well.. let's not think about it. It makes me even almost cry. Well.. we have to move on. It's a long road. If you really can't take on, say it and we'll stop for a few minutes" Bardo answered and walked further.

Fifteen minutes later it started snowing again. Sandy felt worse than before. "C-c-can we….. st-stop.." she said, shivering from the cold. Bardo nodded and sat down, getting Sandy as close to him as possible. "I.. I.. cold…" Sandy tried to say 'It's so cold', but she could barely speak. "It's okay.. I feel kind of a hero now. I can't believe I finally did something good for somebody. Nobody ever appreciated my help.. all they do is blame me, whatever I do…" Bardo said sad and got a tear in his eye. Sandy tried to move her paw to Bardo's eye to wipe away the tears, but she still couldn't move.

TRING, TRINGGGG! The mobile of Bardo went over. "Sorry.. I have to take it, could be important" he said and accepted the call. "With Bardo" Bardo said, still holding Sandy close to him. "Where are you? You promised to be back in one hour, and that was.. oh yeah.. THREE HOURS AGO! Do you even know how worried I am?" the voice said mad to Bardo. "Ben, I am doing VERY important stuff, not just playing, but I am saving somebody" Bardo answered calm. "Sure.. but be home in 10 minutes, or else I will close the door!" Ben answered. "Fine! Do whatever you want, but I won't leave this girl alone! You have just no heart.." Bardo said. After he said that, Ben hung up. Bardo sighed. "It's getting late.. We need to try to go to sleep. Even I can't carry you all home for a long time. I promise.. it'll be all right.. don't worry!" he said. Sandy smiled a bit, but still felt horrible. Bardo looked around. It was still snowing, and it felt really cold. Bardo was worrying Sandy wouldn't fell asleep, but fortunately Sandy fell asleep like an angel.

The next day Bardo woke up very early. He could feel a little warmth. He saw the sun shining but still it wasn't that hot. "Sandy.. wake up.." he said to Sandy, who was still asleep. After 3 more times, Sandy woke up. "Still.. cold.. but warming up.." she said. "Don't worry, I think we can make it in less than 4 hours.. At least it isn't snowing anymore and you're not dead" Bardo said and smiled to Sandy. Suddenly he heard a sound. "I SAID.. DON'T DISTURB MY NIGHT. SEE-YA!" a hamster said through the phone and hang up. Bardo protected Sandy. "Who are you?" he said, not very happy to the hamster. "I was driving my car and I received a call. Don't worry. I am Raymond, and you are?" the hamster said. Bardo sighed. "I am Bardo. Listen, I have no time for talking. Sandy fell into a river yesterday and luckily I found her. I am carrying her home for already 3 hours, off course I slept last night, but still I'm tired, but I can't stop" Bardo said and wanted to walk further, but Raymond stopped him. "What if I take you two to my house and I'll take care of you two. You look horrible. You can trust me or not, but you can only decide now" he said and walked to his car, and then he turned around. "Come on Sandy, let's go with him" Bardo said to Sandy. Sandy nodded slowly and walked with Bardo to Raymond's car.

Arriving at Raymond's house, Raymond made some tea for Sandy. Sandy warmed up every second more. "Bardo.. thank you for everything.." she said. "It was… nothing. Raymond actually saved us.. most of the credits belong to him" Bardo stammered, but Sandy giggled. "You saved me, and even if we didn't see Raymond, you could make it to my home" she said, making Bardo a little bit blush. Raymond walked in the living room and gave the cup of tea to Sandy. "Like, thanks!" she said happily and drank from the tea. Bardo smiled. "So… something feels strange. Uh, what was your name?" Raymond said, pointing to Sandy. "I am Sandy" Sandy answered. "I beg your pardon.. Sandy?!" Raymond said. They all heard a door slamming.

A hamster walked down the stairs. Sandy shocked. "Bardo.. that's him! He pushed me into the river" she said quietly to Bardo. "So… Peterson did it? I could have known it!" Bardo answered a little bit mad, but not about Sandy, but about Peterson. "Bardo… Long-time not seen. How is it brother?" Peterson asked. "Don't think you can EVER make this good with me! You made me carrying Sandy, which almost died thanks to you, and now you think I am HAPPY to see you?" Bardo said. "What? Bardo.. Peterson.. he is your BROTHER?" Sandy asked. "Yes, I am his brother. And Bardo, you know I get everything what I want. Whatever I'll do, I'll get away with everything" Peterson asked. Sandy stood up and ran to the door and ran outside. "Wait.. Sandy.. don't do…" Bardo said, worried about Sandy, and ran after her. After walking outside, he slammed the door.

"Sandy! Wait!" Bardo said exhausted, and unfortunately, he lost his sight because of a snowstorm. He sighed and heard a voice. "Hello, sir, can I ask you something?" the voice said. "Yes.. what's wrong?" Bardo answered, and he could barely see a hamster because she was wearing a pink scarf. "I'm looking for a girl called Sandy, it's a hamster with an orange and white fur, with three stripes on her forehead, and on her tail is a small bow" the other hamster said. "Sandy? Yes.. I know her. She fell into a river, because she was pushed by a really mean hamster. Then I saved her from the cold and.. I can't believe it.. I lost her. Maybe Peterson was right.. I can't do anything good.." Bardo said sadly and got a tear in his eye. The other hamster hugged Bardo and wiped away his tears. "That's not true. You saved her from the cold, thanks to you she isn't dead yet. You actually did something good. Anyways, I'm Pashmina, and what's your name?" Pashmina said, trying to comfort Bardo. "I am Bardo" Bardo answered and smiled a bit, but he was still very sad. "What's wrong?" Pashmina asked, knowing Bardo was still sad. "I.. I don't know. What if she got hurt? What if something happens to her? She will never forgive me.. and then.. I don't know why I'm feeling like that.." Bardo said and Pashmina giggled. "I think you're in love with her, hihi!" she said and Bardo blushed. "Maybe.. the point is we're wasting time.. we have to find Sandy!" he answered. Suddenly they heard a scream.

Pashmina and Bardo ran to the direction of the voice. Bardo sighed arriving at the hamster who was making the sound. "SANDY!" Bardo shouted, ran to Sandy and hugged her. "Sandy, you know how worried I was? Do you promise you'll NEVER run away again?" Pashmina said irritated. "I'm so sorry!" Sandy said. "We can't blame each other now. If we'll stay here forever, we will get a cold, which we could already have. We must return.

"Finally we're back!" Pashmina said delighted when Bardo, Sandy and she returned at the clubhouse. "Hmm.. so this is where you live? Seems.. cool?" Bardo said. "Don't be silly, you haven't even been here. Come on, let's enter!" Pashmina said. She opened the door and Stan ran to Pashmina. "You have found her?" he asked worried. "Yes, but I didn't do it alone. It was all thanks to Bardo" Pashmina answered and pointed to Bardo. "It.. Well.. It was nothing.. She.. the point is she was lucky, nothing more!" Bardo said and blushed a bit. "Bardo.. How can I EVER thank you?" Sandy said to Bardo. "Never do such stupid things EVER again. I have to go" Bardo answered and wanted to walk away, but Sandy grabbed his paw. "Like, why in a hurry? Isn't it better to stay here?" she asked, worried about him. "Well.. maybe.." he said.

A few minutes later Bardo, who was sleeping on the couch, got woken up by Sandy. "Hey, I just wanted to ask you if you want anything from me" she asked. "No thanks, cutie, I'm fine" Bardo said. Sandy noticed something was wrong with Bardo. "What's wrong? Since we're here, you are acting weird. You can tell me anything, you know" Sandy said. Bardo grabbed Sandy's paw, looked down and said: "Well.. it's hard to explain. When I was carrying you, I got a feeling that kind of warmed me. And I know it for sure. Sandy…" Bardo looked into her eyes. "Sandy… I like you. In better words, I am in love with you. And I understand if you don't feel the same, but it's just what I wanted to say" he continued and blushed. Sandy giggled and blushed too. "Oh.. Bardo.. I love you too" she said and gave Bardo a kiss.

Suddenly the door opened and two hamsters entered. Sandy shocked and hid behind Bardo. "I knew he was here! So actually it's my turn this time" Raymond said. He walked to Bardo and pushed him away. "Sandy… I want to say one thing.. Nobody calls Peterson a bully" he said mad to Sandy. Sandy looked to Pashmina, then to Bijou and said: "Maybe not. But he certainly is, and you too. How could you ever fool us? I trusted you, but you trapped us. If I wasn't warmed up, I could be really hurt. You really want that?" "Well, you flirted with my wife!" Peterson said mad to Sandy. Sandy was surprised, but finally understood it and walked to Stan. "Did you flirt with his wife?" Sandy asked. "Yes, so what?" Stan said. Sandy walked back to Peterson. "Could you forgive my brother for ONE time? He is so stupid sometimes.." she begged. "Okay. I forgive him. Well, I have to go" Peterson answered and walked away with Raymond.

That night Sandy was sitting next to Bardo on the couch. "You know, like, you are the best guy I've ever met" she said. Bardo blushed a little bit. "Well.. I just passed by. But I think everyone would've saved you" he answered. "But I mean like, it was cold, and you could be hurt either. And when you tried to warm me up by holding me close to you.. it was so cool!" Sandy said and Bardo laughed. It was silent for a few seconds, then they moved their heads to each other and they kissed each other with passion.


End file.
